


Abacadabra

by JeffyIha



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Adapatación de Anarasumanara, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, Mental Health Issues, Teenage Drama
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeffyIha/pseuds/JeffyIha
Summary: Un rumor merodea en la escuela acerca de un edificio abandonado y un mago que vive allí, que puede hacer cosas increíbles. Kido Tsubomi, una joven que lucha para alimentar a su hermana y a ella misma todos los días va a vivir la experiencia de su vida al conocer a un misterioso mago. Esta es la historia de una niña que quería ser adulta y un adulto que quería ser un niño.
Relationships: Kano Shuuya/Kido Tsubomi, Kozakura Marry/Seto Kousuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Anarasumanara](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/680215) by Ilkwon Ha. 



> Kagerou Project no me pertenece y la historia original le pertenece Ha Il-Kwon.

El día lluvioso cubría en su totalidad los edificios grises de la ciudad, dificultándole la ida al trabajo. Caminaba rápido porque no tenía paraguas, se le había roto hace rato y tenía otras prioridades antes que comprar otro, por lo que no podía darse el lujo de aflojar el paso, aun estando ya cansada. Pero lo hizo de pronto, cuando el frío la embargó al resultar completamente empapada por un auto que pasó a mucha velocidad. Ya no tenía sentido seguir corriendo.

" _Pero en la vida todo es un sacrificio_ ", fue lo que pensó resignada a su miseria.

Cuando llegó vio al gerente, que nunca salía de su despacho a menos que sea totalmente necesario, supo que estaba en problemas.

―Lo siento, ya no podemos mantenerte el puesto ―le dijo cuando aun no había entrado. Ella sólo asintió y el perezoso tipo estiró su mano a alcanzarle su paga del mes. Luego, sin perder más tiempo, entró al local.

Arrugó el papel entre sus manos, lo habría roto, pero era el dinero que necesitaba. Con ojos opacos y desesperanzados se dio la vuelta, caminando a paso pesado, sin importarle la lluvia.

No lloró, porque no se le permitía llorar. No teniendo la vida que tenía.

Sin darse cuenta caminó para el lado contrario del que debería haber ido y se encontró con un escenario totalmente desconocido. Con el viento soplándole en la cara y el frío calándole los huesos se supo perdida y comenzó a buscar un lugar para refugiarse en lo que vio una pequeña puerta, nada llamativa, al fondo de un callejón. Sin pensarlo mucho se encaminó hacia ella. Adentro el lugar parecía abandonado, estaba sucio, tenía olor a humedad y estaba lleno de telarañas, pero era mejor que nada.

Con un suspiro cansado cerró esa vieja puerta y se apoyó en ella; la mugre casi rebalsaba la habitación, pero por lo menos no había goteras, no a la vista, por lo menos.

Oyó un ruido, pero no se alarmó, pensando que de seguro era algún animalejo que andaba por ahí.

―Bienvenida, señorita.

Del susto casi se golpea la cabeza contra la puerta, miró a todos lados, pero no vio a nadie. Se creyó loca.

―¿Se encuentra bien? La lluvia no ha parado desde la mañana ―volvió a escuchar.

En un parpadeo se encontró con un joven, aparentemente de su misma edad, sentado frente a ella mientras sonreía. Kido se pegó a la puerta.

―¿Quién… eres tú?

El desconocido sonrió ampliamente.

―Un mago ―contestó con simpleza.

Frunció el ceño, pensando que le estaba tomando el pelo, pero vio que no era peligroso, no por el momento.

―¿Crees… en la magia? ―preguntó él mirándola a los ojos.

―No ―contestó por inercia―. La magia no existe. Los magos menos ―afirmó con dureza y se levantó, dispuesta a marcharse, pues no podía darse el lujo de andar holgazaneando.

" _Sólo aquellos que viven bien pueden hacerlo"_ , pensó abriendo la puerta.

―Me voy ―anunció.

―¿Eh? Está bien, pero no te olvides de tu paraguas ―respondió señalando al lado del quicio.

Kido miró hacia donde apuntaba y, efectivamente, allí estaba. Lo observó incrédula, porque cuando llegó _no había ningún paraguas._

―No es mío ―dijo.

―Tampoco mío ―repuso el desconocido―. Llévatelo, de todos modos lo necesitas más que yo. Cuando vuelvas dime si crees en la magia.

―No volveré.

―Sí lo harás.

Se miraron a los ojos por un momento.

―Loco ―terminó diciendo antes de irse con un portazo. Se llevó el paraguas porque lo necesitaba.

―¡No soy un loco, soy un mago! ―lo escuchó protestar desde dentro, pero decidió ignorarlo, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.


	2. II

Cuando los truenos iluminaban las oscuras calles de aquella fría ciudad Kido llegó a su casa, que no era más que un pequeño departamento en la segunda planta de un edificio casi en ruinas. Entró y dejó el paraguas a un lado luego de quitarse el calzado.

―Llegué ―anunció y casi al instante unos delgados brazos la rodearon, brindándole el calor que le hacía falta.

―¡Bienvenida, Tsubomi! ―la recibió eufóricamente su pequeña hermana―. ¡Oh, no! ¡Estás completamente mojada!

―¿Eh? Sí… Me iré a bañar y luego te cocinaré, ¿te parece? De camino a casa compré arroz. ¿Quieres, Nat-chan? ―preguntó acariciándole la cabeza con cariño. La pequeña asintió con ganas. Se deshizo del abrazo y se dispuso a entrar a la ducha.

Al cabo de casi una hora Kido salió del baño, entre las idas y venidas con el agua (que o salía muy fría o te quemaba hasta el alma) y lo que tuvo que estrujar al champú para que saliera y así no desperdiciar nada, se dispuso a cocinar con Natsume esperándola pacientemente.

―¡Hermana, hermana! ¿Sabes? Hoy volví a sacarme la nota más alta en Matemáticas ―comentó la menor con alegría.

―¡Bien hecho! Sigue estudiando y serás alguien grande en el futuro ―respondió Kido con orgullo.

―¡Sí! De hecho, quiero ser tan grande como tú ―exclamó y la mayor rió ante la tierna ilusión de la niña.

―El arroz está listo ―anunció sentándose en la mesa.

―¡Que se aproveche! ―susurró Natsume comenzando a devorar su comida.

―Nat-chan, no comas tan rápido o te hará mal ―le regañó suavemente.

―¡Es que está muy rico! ¡La comida de Tsubomi es deliciosa! ―exclamó la niña con júbilo.

Kido sonrió enternecida, sintiendo que de pronto todos sus males desaparecen con sólo ver la sonrisa de su hermana. Desde que lo perdió todo hace años era lo único con lo que podía mantenerse en pie.

" _Todo es posible si al final del día Nat-chan me recibe con una sonrisa",_ pensó esperanzada. " _Pero la vida es cruel, y la realidad es peor"_ , y se amargó de nuevo.

―¡Gracias por la comida! ―la escuchó decir y ella imitó el gesto.

Cuando su hermana dormía tranquila y libre de preocupaciones, Kido se levantó del futón que compartían y sacó una pequeña cajita de debajo de un mueble y la abrió, dejando ver unos pocos billetes en su interior. La chica suspiró, ya casi no tenía reservas.

―Tendré que conseguir otro trabajo rápido, o terminaremos en la calle ―susurró con pesadumbre. Miró al frente, donde estaba el paraguas de aquel loco, y pensó que lo correcto sería devolverlo―. Iré mañana después de clase ―decidió mientras guardaba la cajita en su lugar original y se tapó hasta la nariz dispuesta a dormirse, pues no podía permitirse de llegar tarde a la escuela.

* * *

Como de costumbre llegó temprano a clase, por lo que dejó sus cosas y sacó algunos libros y cuadernos, los parciales se acercaban y no debía dejarse estar.

" _Debo tener las mejores notas si quiero entrar a una buena universidad y así poder convertirme en adulta"_ , pensó resolviendo los ejercicios de matemática. Esa era su meta, su "sueño", el convertirse en adulta lo más pronto posible y dejar atrás esa vida tan miserable que tenía. Oyó en algún momento que la puerta del salón se abría y entraban unas chicas. No les prestó atención, pues su prioridad era el estudio.

Al menos eso hizo hasta que escuchó lo que decían.

―¿Oyeron los rumores? ―preguntó una―. Dicen que en la parte vieja de la ciudad, en un edificio en ruinas, vive un mago. Uno real.

―¿Qué? Eso es imposible.

―No sé, pero también dicen que está loco, y que secuestra personas ―continuó.

―¡Ah! ¡Yo oí esa historia! También que a veces se pone muy violento.

―¡Qué miedo!

Kido las escuchaba atentamente, sin dejar se hacer los ejercicios, y recordó al "mago", alguien de su edad, que no parecía ser más que un pobre loco. Recordó esos creyentes ojos.

La campana sonó y el profesor entró, dándole fin a esa conversación.

Al salir de la escuela fue directo al edificio en ruinas, la puerta seguía cerrada y en mal estado.

Por un momento creyó verlo enfrente a la entrada, invitándola a que pasara dentro.

_¿Oyeron los rumores?_

_Dicen que en la parte vieja de la ciudad…_

_Vive un mago._

_Uno real…_

_._

_._

_._

_Y está loco._

Chasqueó la lengua y entró. Ella no creía en los rumores, porque no era un mago


	3. III

El lugar seguía tan sucio y abandonado como la primera vez que entró, sin rastro de que alguien lo habitara. Se fijó mejor, sólo había estantes y algunos escritorios, pero dudaba que el lugar hubiera tenido algún uso en el pasado. A pesar de la mugre, los pisos y estantes parecían intactos. Se movió lentamente por el cuarto hasta casi llegar al medio, observando con atención hacia todos lados. Era imposible que el loco estuviera allí.

―Así que volviste ―lo escuchó decir y saltó del susto y por inercia giró su cuerpo hacia la puerta y, justo al lado, estaba él. _Pero no había nadie cuando entró._

Él, como la última vez que lo vio, estaba sonriendo. Con las manos escondidas en el los bolsillos y apoyado contra la pared. El _mago_ la miraba a los ojos.

―¡¿Cuándo llegaste ahí?! ―preguntó alterada. _No debió_ haber ido.

―Te estaba esperando. Sabía que volverías ―fue la explicación que dio, y se le acercó unos pasos. A Kido le saltaron las alarmas.

―Pero… ¿cómo? Cuando abrí la puerta no estabas ―repuso.

―¿Crees… en la magia? ―le preguntó él, con el mismo tono de antes.

 _"Otra vez esa estúpida pregunta"_ , pensó.

―No ―respondió ella, de la misma forma que la vez anterior.

―¿Entonces por qué viniste?

―Por el paraguas ―contestó―. Ya no lo necesito y vine a devolvértelo, pero no, no creo en la magia. Gracias ―explicó e intentó dárselo, sin embargo él no aceptó.

El chico negó con la cabeza, siempre sonriendo.

―El paraguas es tuyo.

―Eso no puede ser, no lo compré, sólo me lo llevé ―contradijo.

―Porque lo necesitabas, ¿no? El paraguas apareció allí, a tu lado, porque era lo que más deseabas tener en aquel momento, ¿me equivoco? ―susurró, mirándola a los ojos.

 _"¿Cómo lo… supo?"_ , pensó alarmada, era posible que se hubiese dado cuenta cuando la vio empapada, pero eso no explicaba que él supiera que no tenía uno. Ni siquiera había modo de que hubiese previsto su llegada.

_¿Podrías ser que…?_

**_No._ **

―Ya te dije, es magia, porque soy un mago ―dijo de pronto, como contestando su duda interna.

―¡No! ¡Ya sienta cabeza! ¡La magia **no** existe! ¡No es…! ―calló de pronto, mirándolo aterrada.

_"...a veces se pone muy violento..."_

Conteniendo la respiración retrocedió unos pasos, con miedo. El desconocido tenía el ceño fruncido y apretaba los puños con fuerza, como si de a un momento a otro le fuera a saltar encima a hacerle quién sabe qué, pero se relajó de pronto, suspirando, y volvió a sonreír.

―Pues eso fue, magia, sabía que volverías porque te hechicé. Te estuve esperando ―confesó repentinamente. Kido torció la boca ante eso, levemente sonrojada.

―Debo irme ―dijo de pronto, pasándolo de largo y abriendo la puerta―. Quédate con el paraguas, ya dejó de… ―no pudo terminar la oración cuando un ruidoso trueno la interrumpió―. Mejor no, te lo devolveré cuando mejore el tiempo, porque sí, no tengo uno ―volvió a decir, saliendo del lugar.

―Está bien, nos vemos~ ―lo escuchó despedirse detrás de la puerta.

Estaba saliendo del callejón cuando se encontró con una anciana que pasaba por esa solitaria calle.

―Cuídalo, es un buen chico, pero está muy solo ―le dijo suavemente y siguió caminando sin esperar una respuesta.

Kido se quedó en el mismo lugar, aun procesando la información recibida, iba a protestar, a preguntarle por qué dijo eso, pero se dio cuenta que la anciana ya no estaba.

_"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?"_

Suspiró, recordando su objetivo principal: conseguir un trabajo. Por suerte, en el camino había visto un aviso de que se necesitaba ayudantes en una tienda de mascotas, la paga era buena, no tenía mucha carga horaria y le quedaba cerca.

 _"Pero a veces, sólo a veces, la suerte me sonríe",_ pensó con ilusión.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por la tardanza! Realmente estuve muy ocupada con la facultad (ya saben, mesas de finales y eso). Nos vemos!


End file.
